


Vienna waits for you [podfic]

by defractum (nyargles)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/defractum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is drinking when the doorbell rings.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Podfic of the fic by tellthemstories</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vienna waits for you [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vienna waits for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882996) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



> A present for the fantastic person who ~~dragged~~ brought me into the Les Mis fandom.

Download as .mp3: [Box](https://app.box.com/s/hbnn3r7qzgu6ra3nklld) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/1akgP0tfce/Vienna_Waits_For_You.html) | [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zsmoa0hbl1ofhc3/Vienna_Waits_For_You.mp3)

Stream: [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/1akgP0tfce/Vienna_Waits_For_You.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like other DL mirrors and come find me on [tumblr](http://defractum.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Music is [Vienna by Billy Joel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZdiXvDU4P0).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Angel's Gift [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499080) by [aristos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristos/pseuds/aristos)




End file.
